


Escort

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Quick Requested Blurbs [3]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attachment Intensifies, BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Decision Kink, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, F/M, Falling In Love, Mistress, Pegging, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: In the dominatrix business, there are some pets who areworthbreaking the rules.





	Escort

He'd been coming to you for a while now. Textbook story: powerful, rich CEO with hundreds of people at his every beck, getting tired of everyone always looking to him for permission, help, approval. You'd heard it all a million times. He just needed to forfeit control, even if only for a while; he was just stuck in a loop; he just had to let go. In your line of work, it was code for, 'he really just wanted someone to dominate the shit out of him'.

You were that someone for him. You started small, just tying him in increasingly compromising positions, teaching him how to call you 'Mistress', sometimes unbuttoning his shirt, a little touching, a little slapping. Then you started taking his cock out, getting him to strip, gagging him if he protested too much. And he enjoyed every minute of it.

So you kept upping your game almost every week he had an appointment, and you could swear he would willingly take whatever you'd give him. He liked it when you put a cock ring on him. He liked being refused fulfilment. He even liked it when you called him your 'little boy whore'. He liked a lot of things you never got to do with any of your other clients and that made you exceptionally fond of him. You started feeling like you didn't have to hold back with him. He was slowly becoming _your_ escape.

So the next time when you strapped him to the bed, naked and vulnerable, and he followed your every order like a good, obedient _pet_ , you let yourself loose all the way for once in your life.

"You're going to enjoy this, my little boy whore," you said as you were fitting a blindfold on him, "aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress," he replied straight away like a good boy.

"I have something very special prepared for you tonight." You did your best not to let on to how you'd been excitedly planning this for the past two weeks since your last appointment with him, and how giddy you were just thinking of finally being able to make it happen.

He whined impatiently in response, but had learned by now not to speak unless prompted. You stroked his face fondly. Such a good boy.

"You just can't wait, can you?" you teased some more, denying him any other caress until he replied to your satisfaction, no matter how badly he bucked his hips. His entire body was already covered in beads of sweat and begging for release, even though you'd barely even done anything to him yet.

"No, Mistress!" he almost cried out, hands pulling on his bonds. "Please, Mistress!"

The way he begged in that deep voice of his made something stir deep inside you as wetness spread across your inner thighs. You shut your eyes and bit your lip till it hurt, trying to get yourself back on track. You weren't supposed to want him like that. You weren't allowed to actually have sex with the customers. That would be way too close to prostitution and _that_ was too illegal to risk. But you did want him. And you did yearn for release just as much as he did. So you were going for the next best thing.

This didn't count, you were thinking as you tightened the straps, fitting the thing inside yourself with the softest of gasps. You weren't selling your body, technically. He wouldn't even get to touch you, so this definitely wouldn't count. You hoped. But even if it did, there was no going back now. You wanted him, you craved for your own release, and masturbation could only get you so far when it came to a sweet, sexy pet like that.

He gasped when you ran your hand down his chest, the arousal that had died down a bit while you were getting ready firing up in him again at your barest touch. How could you not want to fuck a man who responded to you so strongly?

You rubbed both your hands down his torso, scratching not-so-gently at his abs, then continued lower. With a feather touch, you gave his cock a little brush, then a little lick, and stroked down his inner thighs to the accompaniment of his gasp as you let your tongue have a good taste of his shaft. He tensed like a string, writhing in the bonds, and let out the most wanton of moans.

"Hmm?" you teased more, moving down with a series of small kisses, then a strong lick all the way to his hole. You could almost feel him getting hotter under your hands. "Did you say something, pet?" As soon as you allowed him to speak, it all came flowing out of him. **"Stop teasing, Mistress, please! I need something... I need something _more_. I can't... Oh, _fuck_ , please! Just _fuck_ me!"** You raised your brow at this desperation, unusual even for him. Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, begging you like a first-grade whore to give him more. And you did. Happily.

With a swift move you spread his legs as wide as they would go, your mouth exploring the textures and tastes of his skin all the way down to his hole. By then you were pretty sure he had caught on to the fact that this was considerably more attention than he had paid for, but he didn't seem to mind all that much when you wrapped your lubed-up hand around his cock and stroked it slowly, your tongue buried deep inside him.

He cried out when you replaced it with two fingers, slowly sliding into position between his legs. You could see his eyes moving wildly under the blindfold.

"Do you remember your safeword, pet?" you asked with a pleased smile as you rubbed your cock against his groin and it screwed nicely into you.

"Red and gold," he gasped out, hips bucking against you with anticipation, even though his tight little hole didn't seem to have had the pleasure of being fucked before.

Safety first, right? "Good boy," you praised and he let out a thankful but desperate whimper. As you spread more lube on your cock you wondered if he knew what exactly he had gotten himself into. Or if he would mind.

Judging by the surprised gasp he let out when you started pushing in, he didn't but wouldn't. You smiled, stifling your own moan. As laws of physics decreed, every action had an opposite but equal reaction and you enjoyed it immensely. Tony cried out when you breached, letting out one of those sweet, unmistakable groans full of pain and pleasure that he had been treating you to for weeks. You could easily get high off those groans.

"You're such a good boy," you praised again. "Spread your legs wider for me, pet. Welcome me inside."

He hurried to please you, even though the recurring frown on his face betrayed how much it hurt. And he was taking it as well as ever.

You returned to stroking his cock, slowly at first, matching the pace of your leisurely thrusts. As soon as your hand wrapped around his shaft, Tony whimpered, "Mistress...!" and bucked his hips to push more into your palm, impaling himself even deeper on your cock.

"Now, now, boy," you tsked. "Don't be so greedy or you might hurt yourself."

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress," he gasped out, desperate for something he couldn't even specify. "Please... please forgive me."

You stifled a grin. "Not without punishment," you said sternly, then graciously added, "but I will let you choose. Shall I let go of this..." You squeezed his cock a bit tighter to indicate what you meant. "Or shall I pull out?" You slowed to a stop and his breathing settled into shaky huffing. He fell silent, weighing his options, conflict clear on his face even beneath the blindfold.

"S-stop..." he tried to say but couldn't seem to utter the words, so he settled for, "Please keep fucking me, Mistress."

You let his rigid cock fall to his abdomen as you leant in, bending him uncomfortably in half. "You're such a perfect pet, Tony," you whisper into his lips, brushing yours against them with every word. It was probably one of the first times you'd ever called him by his name. "You've earned yourself a kiss. Where would you like it?"

You could almost _taste_ how badly he wanted to lock your lips together, but this had never been allowed before. On the other hand, neither were many other things.

"Anywhere, Mistress?" he asked hesitantly.

"Anywhere you'd like," you assured.

He blushed, something you'd never seen him do before, either. Well, tonight was just cock-full of wonder, wasn't it? "My.. My belly please, Mistress," he finally utters. You were so sure he was going to ask for his lips, you couldn't stifle a small sound of surprise. He seemed worried he had asked for too much when you pulled away, but only for a split second. You have him a big, strong kiss just below the ribs, miraculously managing to keep the strap-on inside him, then started moving again straight away; his content groan turned into a cry of pain and that into a gasp of unexpected pleasure when you added some more lube to the equation.

"Oh, God, Mistress," he gasped, fists clenching on his bonds as you picked up the pace. You just kept pumping into him faster and faster, reveling in the feeling of the other part of the strap-on digging deep into you as well. And he only fell apart more and more: more than you've ever seen him, more than you could have hoped for.

You leant in again, tracing kisses up his chest and neck, tearing even more gasps and moans out of his throat.

"Mistress, oh, Mistress, you feel so good inside me," he groans again and you fucking lost it. You came like that, barely stifling your scream in his neck, pressed up against him like a lover, not a glorified prostitute, humping yourself into oblivion against his pelvis.

"Tell me you love me," you gasped coming down from your orgasm. God, all those moans of his were turning you into a needy whore. If he was surprised by your request, he didn't let it show in the slightest.

"I love you, Mistress," he gasped, bucking his hips against your thrusts, head thrown back to bare his neck to you. "Only you make me feel this good... Please... I love you so much. Please let me cum, Mistress...!"

You shifted and cupped his face in both hands, steadying yourself on his shoulders to thrust in force; eyes were rolling back in your skull from the overstimulation. His lips beckoned you, so you kissed him deeply and passionately. You knew you weren't supposed to, but suddenly, you couldn't remember why. Then again, you could barely remember your own name, so who could blame you...

You reached down to stroke his cock again and he gasped, then cried out, and you barely managed to move again in time before he painted his chest and chin white; you groaned defeatedly when he started licking off the bits that landed on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Mistress," he said again, though you weren't sure what he was apologizing for: speaking out of turn, coming without permission, tasting his own semen? You didn't really care.

He groaned painfully when you slowly pulled out of his tight hole, and then he let out a soft sigh when you kissed him on the forehead as you started unbuckling his bindings.

He looked you in the eye as soon as you took off his blindfold, and though there were some tears under his eyelids, his gaze was somewhat determined. "I'm sorry, Mistress," he repeated.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," you replied reassuringly. "You've been perfect."

He winced, sitting up. He was silent for a while, just watching you putting everything back in order. When he finally spoke up, he sounded... upset? "Does that imply we won't be seeing each other again?"

You sighed softly at your collection of toys, somehow too scared to turn around and look at him. "I'm sorry." You couldn't even say his name if you weren't buried groin-deep in his ass. "We've-- I've broken so many rules today I feel it wouldn't be appropriate for you to be my client anymore."

"I didn't use my safeword," he pointed out, pulling his pants on.

"No, you didn't." You patted his cheek tenderly. "And I don't always agree with the rules, but it's my job to follow them."

He got dressed and gave you an inscrutable look. "It doesn't have to be." He threw you one last sad smile and left. You chucked the sheets that smelled of him into the wash with a heavy heart and prepared for the next client.

You guess you shouldn't have been so surprised as you were when he offered to hire you as his private escort.

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded part is a whisper from this delicious place: [Tony's Sexy Whispers](https://tonys-sexy-whispers.tumblr.com/post/184316245829/submission-stop-teasing-mistress-please-i-need).
> 
> (Technically not requested unless my own subconsciousness' begging counts)


End file.
